Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for indicating a page number of an active document page within a document.
Description of Related Art
Recent advancements in technology have increased the ease of presenting documents to a number of attendees. However, in some situations, the presentation attendees do not have the ability to view a presenter's screen and therefore must follow along on their own screens or printed materials. As such, it is common for an attendee to lose track of which page of a document is currently being presented.